Mazes
by morningpoppy
Summary: Goldenpaw, daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, embarks on her journey as one of the most mischievous apprentices in Thunderclan. She has everything; a strong clan, a full belly, and a small army of admirers from the nursery. But her world of calm is suddenly shattered when hostile kittypets begin entering Thunderclan land. And thay have a clear message: they intend to stay.


**Hi, Chloe here. I'm new to fanfiction, but I've decided to start up a story! Reviews welcome and appreciated (:**

"Oh, Lionblaze, calm down! Birthing is something many she-cat go through. It's unlikely that anything will go wrong." A tortoiseshell she-cat, Poppyfrost, was staring at him with an annoyed look in her eyes, although Lionblaze could detect some sympathy from within them.

"I want her to be as comfortable as possible. That won't happen if I'm not in there with her," Lionblaze mewed anxiously.

Suddenly, Jayfeather called from within the den, "Come in, Lionblaze. It's over."

Within moments, the den was suddenly filled with an abundance of Lionblaze, as he pushed his large frame through the fronds and the den's entrance. His eyes searched out Cinderheart's gray pelt. He saw her, and a single bundle of cream-colored fur, laying by her belly. Eyes wide with awe, he crept over to her, careful not to disturb his new kit. Cinderheart looked up at him, exhausted but clearly excited. Her voice was weak when she spoke; "I was thinking Goldenkit," she whispered. Lionblaze looked closer at the kit, who was apparently a she-cat. Her fur was a creamy gold color, with white blossoming on her ears, paws, and belly. Golden, indeed, in appearance and, Lionblaze hoped, personality. "It's perfect. She's perfect," he replied, gently pressing his forehead to hers. He looked at Jayfeather, whose blind eyes sparkled as he stared foreward with a quiet pride.

The calm, beautiful moment was shattered by a piercing wail. Lionblaze's ears perked suddenly, and he leaped to his paws. Before any cat could say something, Cinderheart whispered, "Ivypool."

Lionblaze shot forward, out of the den, through the camp's entrance, running as quickly as his paws could carry him. Blundering through the foliage, Lionblaze thought he could hear the cries of several cats now, all in the same area. He followed the sounds to the training hollow, and was dumbstruck by the sight before him. Foxleap stood with his hackles up, guarding Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Ivypool, who lay on the ground with a harsh-looking gash on her chest, whimpering softly. Icecloud lay in the clearing too, unconscious but unhurt.

Facing Foxleap was a large, mottled gray tom, with a bright blue collar wrapped around his neck. Lionblaze started and thought, _How was a kittypet able to do so much damage?_

He did not have long to think. Foxleap leaped forward, yowling loudly, but to no avail. The kittypet reared up and smashed Foxleap's head against the ground with a chilling thud. Infuriated, Lionblaze fell upon the kittypet tom, slashing at his nose. The tom ducked backward just in time to avoid Lionblazed outstretched paw, and land a blow on his ear. No blood was tom paused for a moment, surprised by the lack of blood. Lionblaze took this as a chace to hit him. He reached his paw out again, hitting the tom squarely in the cheek and forcing him back. The kittypet glared at Lionblaze before pushing back throught the bushes, probably going home to his housefolk.

Lionblaze turned to assess the situation. Foxleap was making his way to his paws with a dazed expression. Lionblaze opened his mouth to speak, but Foxleap turned and raced to Ivypool's and Icecloud's sides. The apprentices stood, wide-mouthed with awe at the battle they had just witnessed. Foxleap turned and mewed, "They're both okay. You take Icecloud, I've got Ivypool."

Lionblaze nodded and gently heaved Icecloud's limp form over his back, so she sat with two limbs hanging by each of his sides, her head on top of his. Foxleap attempted to do the same, but the moment she was touched, Ivypool let out a soft cry. Trying again, Foxleap hoisted the silvershe-cat onto his back, this time careful not to touch the wound on her neck. Lionblaze thought it was strange that Foxleap had decided to take Ivypool, rather than his own sister, but he did not say anything. Wordlessly, they made their way back to camp, with Dewpaw and Snowpaw trailing behind them. Upon entering the camp, they were met by a horde of anxious cats,gasping and asking many questions. The toms ignored them and went straight to the medicine den, where Jayfeather was ready. Icecloud and Ivypool were set down, each unconscious at this point.

Foxleap looked up at Jayfeather, green eyes searching Jayfeather's blind ones desperately. "May I stay here tonight with Ivypool- erm, them?"

"Like this den isn't crowded enough already!" Jayfeather hissed. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Jayfeather started again, "I'll take it up with Bramblestar," he sighed, and Lionblaze was left to ponder over the strange day it had been.

**And that's that! It's a little choppy, but I like it so far :3 **

**More to come (probably).**


End file.
